The invention relates to a storage device comprising two parts, such as two boxes or a box and a cover, which parts may be stacked and coupled together, wherein each part has two opposed gables and a coupling means at each gable for detachably coupling the two parts together in a stacked state, wherein the coupling means at the one gable of the one part is arranged to cooperate with the coupling means at the one gable of the other part, wherein the coupling means at the other gable of the one part is arranged to cooperate with the coupling means at the other gable of the other part, and wherein the coupling means of both parts at the one gable are formed by a first coupling means having a snap lock function. The invention moreover relates to use of the storage device.
Boxes having covers which may be coupled together are provided in several embodiments and sizes and are used in a multitude of connections. In particular for use as tool boxes, there are many types which are configured with various gadgets.
Boxes having covers are known, wherein covers and boxes may be coupled together in a mutual order by means of snap locks provided in the covers, and may thus be adapted to various needs.
The box systems thus known are extremely flexible, but may be vitiated by the drawback that the release of boxes and covers from each other is performed in that a user grips the snap locks in the gables of the boxes and/or the covers by both hands, which means that the weight of the boxes and the covers being released is transferred to the snap locks. To prevent breaking of these, they must therefore be made very sturdy.